She's A Rebel
by TheTDInerd
Summary: Adam Edwards is a new student at Wawanakwa High & is still trying to find himself. Once he sees Maya Dawson, he falls in love instantly, but heres the thing, Maya is an outrageous rebel. Adam is trying hard to get Maya's eyes to only look at him, but Maya has problems of her own. Coming from problems with love, death, & being victimized, Will the power of Green Day keep them alive?


**So here is my second fanfiction. It's set in September/October of 2012. It is kinda a crossover of Total Drama and Green Day. Each chapter is very long because ((since I wrote it in a legit notebook)) each chapter in the notebook was pretty short. Plus for my series on Youtube each video is 5 chapters. Yes this is kinda a musical if it were to ever be a movie so just go with it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR GREEN DAY!**

Adam's POV

The cool air hit me as I walked out of my family's red van. A tall white house with blue shutters stood above me. I think I could live here for 2 years.

The car ride was brutal. Almost 2 days straight of my younger brother, Tunny ((though his real name was Thomas)), whining about when we're gonna get here, my parents arguing about directions, and the sounds of 60's pop songs blasting on the radio. Thank god for my iPhone.

By now I thought I would get used to moving place to place, but it's the same old feeling every time. Anger, rage, irritated, annoyed, sad, mad, regretful. I hated moving. Why couldn't I just drive my motorcycle here? It would have been better for me. Whatever, I never get my way.

The house looked "All-American" and "Modern". I personally hated America, though for 16 years straight I've been living in America. It's not exactly America I hate. It's the government. Green Day taught me that the government sucks, and you should believe in your own thoughts and ways.

I really like Green Day. They're my saviors. Though of course if you saw a guy in silver aviators, a gray V-neck shirt and blue skinny jeans, you would probably think I listen to the shit on the "Top 40" radio that people call music. I'm trying to find myself. Who I am. I've tried many things. Jock, goth, bully, popular, nerd, loner, nobody, stupid, I've moved that many times to try all of those. I think I know who I am. I'm Adam. Adam Edwards. Adam James Edwards. But I just don't know how to express it.

I walked through the doors of "Wawanakwa High School" confidently in a black vest, white tee, dark blue jeans, and black vans. The lockers were a bright fiery red and the walls and floors were white as a ghost. I definitely looked like I didn't know where I was going. 3 other guys knew that too. Their names were Brandon, Tim, and Aaron.

Brandon had a dark personality. He was like one of the "scene boys". Black hair covering his face, and gray eyes that could pierce a soul. Tim looked like he was a Californian dude. He could definitely fit in here. Tanned skin, dark hair, and Hollister clothing. Aaron was definitely a little geeky and reminded me of Michael Cera. He had dirty blonde hair which spiked up a little at top. His eyes were green like the earth and his white and green striped polo looked neat and not wrinkly like his mother did the laundry.

I was thankful I had them. They showed me around the school during homeroom. It was a really big school for such a shitty town. While we were walking a girl, who was short and Filipino went right up to Brandon and kissed him right on the lips. I stared in disgust while Tim and Aaron gave each other a look that read "He wants the 'V'". I've never really had a girlfriend. Though at my old school in Tampa Bay, I was 'boyfriend material' and #1 on the 'Hottie List'. I never found the perfect girl. The girl that will make my heart race and will be in my thoughts 24/7. I just was never attracted to a girl like that. No, I'm not gay. Finally Brandon stopped so my thoughts were at ease.

"So… you and that girl?" I ask

"Yea, she's amazing. Her name is Kaisen." Brandon says in awe

"I could tell…" I say awkwardly. "So Tim, Aaron, do you have girlfriends?"

"Yea. I date this hot Hispanic named Ana. She's best friends with Kaisen." Tim says

"I'm dating Lucy, co-captain of the cheer squad. And since I'm on the football team, we make a cute couple." He says trying to act cool

"Defense doesn't count as being on the football team." Tim insults. I couldn't help, but laugh. All four of us turn to the next hall. Suddenly time stopped.

She. I saw her. The girl of my dreams. She stood tall in her black leather boots. She had long, pin straight, brown hair, with bangs that dangled in front of her brown eyes. She wore dark clothing. Almost like she was a punk. She had to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I was drooling. Gross!

"Oh, dude, you can't like her. Everyone tried hooking up with her, but she rejects them badly. She hasn't had a boyfriend since the 7th grade and sorry bro, but I highly doubt she'll be wanting you." Brandon speeches. Is he honestly saying this to Mr. 'Boyfriend Material Hottie'?

Then before I could do anything, her little black leather boots clicked on the floor coming closer and closer to me.

Maya's POV

"Hello Nimrod, Dookie, and American Idiot." I say evilly to the three douches like I usually do, but they had a new guy with them. He looked like a 'Lady Killer'. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the perfect clothing all those ditzy bitches want their boyfriends to wear. "And Whatsername." I say with a scandalous smile. I had to come up with something quickly. Did I just call him a girl?

"I'm Adam. Adam Edwards." He had a bright smile and stuck his arm out to shake. Of course I grabbed it and twisted it, making him whimper like a puppy.

"I'm Maya. Maya Dawson, Last of the American Girls. Don't wear it out." I threaten. Finally Whatsername spoke up.

"You must really like Green Day." He says without fear

"Green Day? Ha! They're like so 1988, like I've been waiting a long time to hear them." This guy was good. At least he had good taste in music. Or he knew it was Green Day because of the obvious, "American Idiot". But it was true. I liked Green day. No, I LOVED Green Day.

"You are really scaring me with all the references…" He says backing up.

"You should be scared. Now beat it losers." I push newbie's shoulder and walk to Ms. Montez's AP American History class. Shoot me now! I could smell Axe, Abercrombie, Sweat, and Death behind me. Those creeps were following me!

"Take a hike, Dookie!" I shout at Brandon. Brandon, Tim, and Aaron run away leaving Whatsername to bully. "What are you still doing here, Blondie?" I ask

"Going to class, and you must have a heart of glass." He tries to sound threatening.

"How about I kick your ass?" I ask, showing him how threatening is supposed to look

"Wow rhymey." He again, is trying to sound "bad ass" and we both walk into the classroom.

Once I walked into class and I literally wanted to shoot myself. American flags everywhere, "Freedom" and "Liberty" written across the walls. I hate it. America sucks. My mother wanted me to take AP Government, but since the government is pretty fucked up, I wouldn't be able to last in the class for a minute.

In most class rooms I always sit way in the back, right by the window. It's the best seat. I get away with drugs and sneaking out. It's fun, but since newbie is sitting next to me, it's gonna suck ass. He tries to talk to me.

"So, you got friends?" He tried his best to sound nice

"Yea I do. Your boy's Brandon and Tim? Well their girlfriends are my best friends." I explain

"Brandon and Tim aren't my 'boys'. I just met them." He says

"Well, I have a feeling they're gonna. In every posse there's a leader, followers, and that one friend that's gonna leave to fulfill their life dream." I lecture.

"What?"

"You're gonna be the leader of the posse. Brandon and Tim are the followers. Aaron is gonna leave to try to be popular or something?"

"And how do you know this?"

I sigh, "Whatsername, I'm not stupid. I know how high school works. Even though I'm usually stoned off my ass every day, I'm in AP and Honors classes."

It felt like he ignored what I said because this is how he responded, "What makes you think I'm not gonna be popular?"

"You probably are. You'll fuck all the girls and get them pregnant."

"Um, I'm actually a virgin." He says awkwardly

"Well, you look like a douche. A lady killer."

"I've never had a girl friend."

"Really? How about kissing?"

"Yea, I've kissed a girl, but it was disgusting. How about you with all the questions you asked me?"

"Virginity is none of your business, Yes, I've had a boyfriend, and Yes, I've kissed a guy." He looked at me weirdly.

"Why are you insecure about your virginity?" He questioned

"Because it's none of your god damn business!" I spat out

"Wow, bipolar much?" He insults. When was I even being nice to him?

"Yea, I am bipolar. OCD and dyslexic too. Wanna point out any of my other faults?"

He looked sad and scared, "Um, I uh… I'm sorry."

"Oh please, you're not sorry! It doesn't even fucking matt-"

"DAWSON!" Ms. Montez shouts. "Shut the whole in your face. Maybe if you weren't talking you would actually do well in school." Bitch please. I'm already valedictorian.

"Uh, Ms. Montez?" Whatsername calls out.

"Yea newbie? Um, I mean… yes?" She replies back

"Um, I started talking to Maya first, and she was just telling me to shut up because she's a great student even if you might not know it." He speeches

"Okay… whatever. Dawson detention." What the actual fuck? Whatsername saved my ass from a teacher I hated. Well, I wasn't that saved, but he took blame? For me. A 'bad ass' girl that doesn't really give a shit about anything. No, not again. I promised myself. I can't fall in love, not again.

The bell rang and Adam ((I'm just gonna start saying his real name now)), walked out of the classroom as if nothing happened. I ran to catch up with him

"What the hell was that about?" I ask breathlessly

"What?" He questions so innocently

"You took blame for something I did. No one does that!"

"Friends always have each other's backs." He says, kinda smirking. Ugh manwhore. Then something tapped my back.

"What the hell are you doing?" My friend, Ana, asks

"Nothing, well I don't know." I say still out of breath

"Well I heard the bitch is in Calc." Kaisen said coming from behind Adam.

"Ugh! Really? She's retarded as hell!" I shout

"You guys curse a lot…" Adam announces

"No shit!" Kristen says. Kristen looked at Adam. I could tell she liked him. Oh well.

"I also have Calc too…" Adam says

"Be prepared to meet the biggest slut in your life." Kaisen says. We all walk to class together, though Kristen leaving a little before our class. It was just my luck to see the bitch, Missy, waiting for me, with the evilest smile on her face.

Missy's POV

"Is this the cute blondie that saved your ass last class?" I wink at the totally attractive guy.

"Yes, it is him." Maya says with a dirty look on her face.

"I thought you would be capable of taking care of yourself." I grin evilly

"I am capable. And I have been for the past 16 years. Adam, is just a friend." She thinks she's so insulting. Whatever! I toss my perfectly curled hair back. Then Vicky comes in.

"Why are you even talking to us anyway?"

"You guys started talking to me!" Maya shouts annoyed. I love fucking with her. "Retards…" She says under her breath

"Maybe next time you should think of other insults, because last time I checked we were in the same class. Not so stupid now aren't I?" She walks away to her desk, but hottie is still here. Time to make my move. "Hey! Wait up. You must be new here." I say with a smile

"Uh, yea I am…" He says. Damn, finally someone at this school that's attractive, besides me.

"I'm Missy, Missy Jones." I stick my hand out to shake, His face was unsure.

"I'm Adam, Adam Edwards." His name was sexy and sophisticated.

"Well nice meeting you. If you need help with anything, I'm always here." I take a piece of paper and write my number down on it. I hand it to him. "You should text me sometime. I always have my phone. I can keep you updated with school news. Who's dating who? Parties. Etc. So, I'll see you around?" I wink at him

"Uh, yea I guess." Why the hell was he so confused?

"And, you shouldn't be hanging out with that skank. She'll just get you into trouble. You can thank me later." I wore the perfect dress today. My boobs always look bigger in this dress. But maybe Adam was more of an ass person… Oh well. Adam will become mine, no doubt.

Maya's POV

Finally it was lunch. Lunch was a class I could somewhat stand ((though it's not really a class)). Adam was walking with his new friends, Brandon, Tim, and Aaron, until he saw me. I could tell they were talking about how Adam scored Missy's number in Math because of hearing the words "She's hot!", "OMG dude!", and "Go out with her!". He definitely looked annoyed. But he seeing me made him so… happy?

No, I would never go out with Adam. He looks nothing like Billie, Mike, Tre, or Jason. Well, a little like Mike, but no. He's not a rebel either. But there's just something about him that's doing this to me. I must admit he is a little hot… okay really hot. He would never like me. A rebel. But he is a green day fan. If me and him ever went out, it would be doomed to fall apart. Plus, Kristen likes him… or at least I think… Still I promised myself to never fall in love again. Adam and I can friends though… friends with benefits… I never said anything against that ;)

"Well, look who showed up, Mr. Missy Lover." I tease. He shakes his head.

"No, I do not want to be associated with her. Plus, I like someone else." He already has a crush on someone?

"Oh really? Who?" I smile. He starts turning as red as a heart grenade.

"None of your business." He says more jokingly

"Probably some Angel Blue girl, with pretty faces and teenage traces." I open the door to the cafeteria. What a mess!

The populars had their own table. Jocks being douches and the cheerleaders being all ditzy and shit. I don't know how they even put up with themselves! The nerds had a table too. Most of them either reading or playing some weird board game. All the goths did their own thing. The freshman were cute and confused. Then finally there is us. The skanks is what we call ourselves. The group only consisted 4 people. Me, Kaisen, Ana, and Kristen. But today, also Whatsername.

"Whatsername, you can sit with us." I offer to him non welcoming

"Okay…" He sat down in the seat next to me.

"Aw, it's Maya's boyfriend!" Kristen teases

"Kris, don't tease." Ana says

"Yea. Aren't you friends with Brandon?" Kaisen asks

"Yup, indeed." He smiles. Another thing I hated/liked about him. He's always so happy.

"God, this food sucks!" Kristen shouts as she throws her fork back into the slop they call food here. I wasn't eating today. Not because I'm anorexic. Because I had drugs

"Well, if you pray to St. Jimmy… you'll get one of these." I wave the white bag in the air. Kaisen, Ana, and Kristen all leaned in to see it, probably begging for some in the inside, but they never do it in school. Adam, sat there shocked. Instead of laying it out on the table and snorting it, I sniff the whole entire bag in less than 15 seconds. Kristen was impressed while Ana and Kaisen fist bumped. Adam… still shocked.

"Do you want some? I have more." I ask to Adam

"Uh, no thanks!" He replies back immediately

"Jesus of Suburbia, make this kid calm! Gotta run." I was definitely feeling stoned already so I left.

Kaisen's POV

"Uh, Adam?" I say waving my hand in front of his face. He was staring at Maya walking away. He was falling pretty hard for her. He was definitely not her type. He was blonde and blue eyed. Goody two shoes too. Ugh so annoying

"GET YOUR EYES OFF THE GIRL!" Ana screams. Adam jumps in fright, but becomes back to normal i.e. zoning out.

I ask, "Who were you staring at?"

"The extraordinary girl…" He says sounding like one of those freaks fantasizing about Justin Bieber.

"Y'know, "Extraordinary Girl" is basically a song preparing for a break up?" Kristen says in her 'know-it-all' voice.

Adam seems to ignore that. "What does Maya look for in a guy?"

"Rebellious." I say

"Lover of alcohol, drugs, and cigarettes." Ana responds

"And cigars… What same thing?" Kristen adds. Ana and I shake our heads

I reply, "Ugh, Kristen." I look at Adam, "Just Adam, be St. Jimmy."

Adam's POV

My new house on the inside is okay. My room is definitely big, including a balcony that is like five feet away from my neighbors… I wonder who they are?

"Hey! We're the Dawson family, we live right next to you." I voice said by the front door. Dawson… that sounds familiar… I peeked out my bedroom door. 2 girls ((one a teen and one an adult)) stood there, talking to my mother. They were both brunette and tall. Then my mother guided them to our living room… great.

"So, Mrs. Edwards, do you have any other children?" One of them asks… I'm guessing the younger one. Tunny was annoying the shit out of her!

"Yes. I have two other sons. One is in college and the other one is blasting Green Day in his room right now." I actually wasn't, but now that I think about it…

"Green Day? Why, my daughter loves that band!" The mom said

"What? Are you like insomniac or something?" She let out a huge sigh

"I should bring him down so you two can meet!" God dammit mom! "ADAM!" Slowly I trudge down the stairs to see my mom standing there with a big smile on her face… and the two brunettes… Maya and her mom

"Maya?!" I say in shock

"Whatsername." She grins evilly

"You two know each other?" My mother questions

"Addy has a girlfriend!" Tunny exclaims. God I hate 6 year-olds!

"No, she's not my girlfriend." Sadly. "Yes, we kinda know each other." Maya kept smiling evilly, but played with her hair.

"Maybe you should take her up to your room?" My mother suggests

"Ew! That's so dirty" I say. Maya laughs

"I would LOVE to see your room." That girl was evil… I love her. My mom pushed both of us up the stairs and closed the door. Maya gave me a funny look.

My room was covered with Green Day. Green Day posters, Green Day clothes, even Green Day bed sheets! Yes, I was a freak, but freaks are awesome! Otherwise, my room was blue. Almost like a teal blue, with hard wood floors, and my own bathroom.

"You must really like Green Day…" She says more like it's an insult

"Right back at ya!" I tease. She smiles, more friendly now.

"You have a keyboard in your room?" she runs to the piano

"Uh yea, I do. I can play it too." I start to play a little of "21 Guns". She seemed a little impressed

"Please, everyone can play that! How about this?" She starts to play "Waiting", one of the Green Day songs that aren't well known. She started singing too. She was really good.

"Nice playing… and singing too." I smile. She immediately gets red.

"Shit! I'm so not good at singing… I didn't know I was doing it…" She kept rambling on

"You're really good. Your voice it has… rage to it. Y'know? Like you have a voice. Someone that can speak up and save the world. You're not afraid to shine. And that's something I really love about people." I lecture

"Speaking about 'rage and love', I think I should call you the Jesus of Suburbia."

"What happened to Whatsername?"

"Well, Adam, I know your name. And I'm more like Whatsername. A girl who's rebellious and all she does… is rebel." She sits next to me on my bed, looking right into my eyes. We were face to face, so close to kissing. She HAS to like me now… at least I feel like she does like me. Should we kiss? No… but oh I really want to!

My mother bursts through the door, "Adam, Honey? Say good bye to your little friend."

"Yea, Bye Adam." Maya walks out immediately… but comes rushing back in, almost face slamming the door. "Uh, here's my number!" She took a pen and wrote it on my arm. "Call me later." She smiled and slowly backed away.

"Bye Whatsername." I say seductively

"Bye, Jesus." She says with a flirt. She kinda skipped away. The only things I was feeling was, Ecstatic, neurotic… and love.

Sweat was dripping from my forehead, standing in the wispy winds of the morning. I became St. Jimmy. Or new blonde gone goth… or punk… or emo, or whatever! I just hope Maya will be head over heels for me.

I bust the door open with my foot, making a huge scene. Shoving freshman, flirting with the girls, but a pretty girl stopped me… she was wearing a green "Kerplunk!" shirt.

"Who- Wh-What is this?" she questioned. I lit a cigarette and put it in her mouth.

"I'm St. Jimmy." I grin and walk away, like a total bad ass

Maya's POV

I coughed repeatedly. The cigarette was definitely fake. Adam changed so much. Now he's supposedly a "rebel". He's trying too hard, but he's trying. I appreciate that. He's so sexy as "St. Jimmy" though. Spiked up blonde hair, black eyeliner, black clothes ((especially those skinny jeans! So hot!)). He was now perfect. Dibs!

"Hey Jim, wait up!" I call out. I run to Adam, grabbing on to his bicep which was very muscular. "So, are we actually gonna go to class today? Or, you wanna ditch for some drugs." I smile seductively. He looks… confused?

He looks back in both directions, "Are you talking to me?" I nod. "Because, yea not gonna do drugs with you…" Bastard!

"You are such a jerk!" I shout. He continues walking away, I follow him.

"Like I care what you say?" I give him my evil Medusa eye

"Rebels are supposed to team up with each other… if they have the same thoughts… you're just being a douche." I say, he looks effected

"Sorry." He looks down.

"Great job at being a bad ass though." I laugh as we both walk into class.

Missy's POV

I was waking confidently down the hall in my designer boots, inviting everyone to my party. Even… the rebels. Every step I took brought me closer to them. They're probably talking about Linkin Day or Green Park or something. Finally I speak up

"Hey guys!" I try to say in a peppy tone

"What do you want?" Maya growled

"I wanted to invite you guys to my man-hunt party." I say with a bright smile. Then more scandalously, "Y'know, Andrew will be there…" Andrew was one of my best friends who has been in love with the Green Day freak forever. I decided I can help him now.

"Who's Andrew?" Adam or 'Jimmy' asks concerned

"This stupid Jock boy that everyone wants me to date. And Missy, I'm only going to this shit party of yours cause I have nothing else to do." She spats out

"Great!" I squeal. I don't know how long I'll put up with being nice to these fags… Well more of just Maya. "Jimmy, are you coming?" I say flirtatiously

He and Maya both looked disgusted. I think bating my eyelashes and tossing my perfectly wavy blonde hair was a little too much. Oh well! I know I looked better than rebel girl. Leather jackets are soooooo not in! And graphic tees are a no no. She really needs help. I stood tall in my navy blue blazer, with a frilly white shirt underneath. My dark blue skinny jeans fit me perfectly and my tall brown boots looked perfect ((as they matched the color of my buttons on the blazer)). Abercrombie is the best!

"I uh guess I could go…" He says backing away.

"Okay, see you guys in two days!" I say peppy again. I turn around and walk away strutting almost. Andrew was standing, where I told him to stand, after I was done talking to the "bad asses". I nod the signal she's coming. He shot me the biggest smile that the kid has even done.

Maya's POV

It was lunch again, but with a new member of "The Skanks". St. Jimmy. Is he really gonna call himself that? His name is Adam ((well his middle name is James…)). He was so different, but in such a sexy way. Now I give myself permission to love him. He's fucking hot!

Kristen says as me and Jimmy walk over, "Maya keeps bringing a new friend here every day!"

"Sure I do." I comment sitting down

"So newbie, what's your name?" Ana questions. Adam climbed on top of the table and started singing "St. Jimmy". Of course I joined him! In that 2 minute 56 second time period, the sounds of singing and screams filled your ears. Food was getting launched everywhere! At the end, my face was so close to Jimmy. One inch away from kissing. Then I see Principal O'Halleran come storming by, her face as red as a fire truck. I know for sure we are getting suspended. Do I care? No! I just smiled because I just sang one of my favorite Green Day songs with one of the most hottest guys ever. He smiled back. Can't he just ask me out now?

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! Thanks guys!**

**~TheTDInerd**


End file.
